1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimension computer model full size grading system for processing a shoe model by a triangular geometry mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shoe model system in accordance with the prior art uses a C.A.D./C.A.M. (Computer Aid Design/Computer Aid Manufacturing) system which are operated manually by engineers for designing the three dimension (3D) computer model. However, in the conventional curve model structure, it is difficult to achieve a three dimension (3D) full size grading or local zone size grading of the shoe model.
As shown in FIG. 12, a manufacturing flow chart of a conventional shoe model system in accordance with the prior art is shown, wherein the engineer uses a base size of three dimension (3D) computer model by a C.A.D./C.A.M. system for performing a grading operation according to a two dimension (2D) full size engineering diagram.
The conventional shoe model making system includes the following operations:
1. non-proportional contraction/magnification of X, Y, and Z;
2. multiple size stepwise share of air bags, oil bags, shoe shanks, ornaments, logo, etc.;
3. side wall thickness fixing;
4. out sole rubber thickness fixing;
5. toe spring setting;
6. arc fixing;
7. out sole thickness fixing; and
8. width fixing between destined characteristic lines.
The engineer has to set C.A.M. parameters for the 3D computer model of each size, and has to calculate and write the N.C. programs to operate a C.N.C. working machine for making the shoe model.
However, the conventional shoe model system has to install four to six sets of equipment used by four to six users, thereby greatly increasing the cost of the equipment and software. In addition, the conventional shoe model system has to spend one week to two weeks of working days for making the product, thereby increasing time of making and decreasing the efficiency of production and fabrication. Further, the software of the conventional shoe model system cannot execute an automatic calculation so that it is not easy to assure the quality and stability of the product. Moreover, the conventional shoe model system has to spend six months of training time, thereby greatly increasing the time for training a user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a three dimension computer model full size grading system for processing a shoe model by a triangular geometry mode, wherein, the system only needs one user and one set of equipment without having to install four to six sets of equipment used by four to six users as disclosed in the conventional shoe model system, thereby greatly decreasing the cost of the equipment and software.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a three dimension computer model full size grading system for processing a shoe model by a triangular geometry mode, wherein, the system only needs one working day without having to spend one week to two weeks of working days as disclosed in the conventional shoe model system, thereby shortening the time for manufacturing, and thereby enhancing the efficiency of production and fabrication.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a three dimension computer model full size grading system for processing a shoe model by a triangular geometry mode, wherein, the software of the system can execute an automatic calculation, thereby obtaining a product with a high quality and stability.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a three dimension computer model full size grading system for processing a shoe model by a triangular geometry mode, wherein, the system only needs one week for training a user without having to spend six months of training time as disclosed in the conventional shoe model system, thereby shortening the time for training a user.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a three dimension computer model full size grading system for processing a shoe model by a triangular geometry mode. The three dimension computer model full size grading system comprises the following steps: (a) a leading processing work: receiving triangular data, performing division of a common member, selecting characteristic lines, filling a grading table and a geometric relation table by a user, and inputting and storing the grading table and the geometric relation table in a data base; (b) a main processing work: inputting gauges of each engineering diagram, selecting each grading item, inputting parameters, automatically reading numbers and dimensions of each size stored in the grading table, reading data of each file and data of stick points of the common member stored in the geometric relation table, serially performing a grading operation processing on each geometric file of each size, building constraints in the whole group of triangular geometry to satisfy each grading specification in a local variation manner, then finding geometric discontinuous positions which are caused by the common member for performing a repair work, and storing results of operation in the data base to respectively mate with positions of respective sizes; (c) a trailing processing work: setting C.A.M. parameters of base sizes, storing the C.A.M. parameters of the base sizes, analyzing geometric members being used by an inner program, deriving geometric members of new sizes from the data base for updating the geometric members of the new sizes, automatically calculating data of dimensions of all sizes for manufacturing a shoe model.
The grading operation processing of the main processing work includes non-proportional contraction/magnification of X, Y, and Z; multiple size stepwise share of air bags, oil bags, shoe shanks, ornaments, and logo; side wall thickness fixing; out sole rubber thickness fixing; toe spring setting; arc fixing; out sole thickness fixing; and width fixing between destined characteristic lines.
The data of dimensions calculated in the trailing processing work are used in a N.C. program so that a C.N.C. working machine can employ the N.C. program to work a model.
In addition, the trailing processing work can also supply data after grading so that a rapid prototype machine can use the data after grading to work a model.